


Maresia

by nancyboykilljoy



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, canção da moita - Freeform, parabéns para você
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyboykilljoy/pseuds/nancyboykilljoy
Summary: Vic e Salazariel decidem tornar uma viagem mais legal para Fliq e todos os outros tripulantes. Queiram eles ou não.Presente de Peixinhe Secrete para @rebel_with_cause
Relationships: Salazariel/Fliq, Vic Voz do Vento/Fliq, Vic Voz do Vento/Salazariel, Vic Voz do Vento/Salazariel/Fliq
Kudos: 1





	Maresia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebel_with_cause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_with_cause/gifts).



> Chegou o presentinho da lindíssima Alice! Espero que você goste e consiga ver alguma coisa do que você mencionou na ficha. Me empolguei e ao mesmo tempo queria fazer mais! HAUHAUAHUAH
> 
> Feliz Natal pra você e demais peixinhes que estiverem por aqui!

Vic observava o mar com uma expressão de calma claramente forçada. Todo mundo sabia que ele tinha enjoos quando o barco começava a balançar um pouquinho demais, mas ele ainda queria mostrar que estava ótimo apesar do estômago embrulhado. Imaginava que, eventualmente, seu corpo se acostumaria. Afinal, eles só estavam ali há alguns dias, e ainda havia um mês e pouco pela frente.

A náusea não era o único problema na viagem. Chegar até as terras do Pai era complicado por si só, mesmo que soubesse que era a ilha de férias mais paradisíaca de todas as ilhas paradisíacas. O mais difícil era enfrentar cinco semanas preso no mesmo navio que sua irmã e, o pior de tudo, Salazariel.

Poderia ser pior, é claro. Pelo menos Salaz e Fliq não estavam mais namorando, o que teria sido terrível de acompanhar tão de perto. E ambos pareciam bem resolvidos com isso, inclusive. Depois de algum tempo, os dois entenderam que era o melhor a fazer, pelo menos por enquanto. Não que não se amassem mais — isso era óbvio tanto para Vic quanto para qualquer pessoa que os observasse. Mas havia algo na condição de namoro que os afastava mais do que aproximava.

Vic é que não questionaria essa decisão.

Ainda assim, ele e Salaz nunca se acertaram. Fliq pode ter sido o começo do antagonismo entre eles, mas a inimizade se tornou uma daquelas coisas que os participantes nem lembram mais a razão depois de um tempo. Mais ou menos o mesmo que rolava entre Vic e Vicky, mas com uma abordagem diferente.

Vic não sentia a _necessidade_ de se provar melhor que Salaz o tempo todo. Mas ele com certeza gostava de fazer isso.

Foi o que aconteceu quando o druida se aproximou dele, no convés, respirando fundo o cheiro de mar. Vic tinha certeza que era uma provocação. Se ele próprio fizesse isso, vomitaria tudo que havia comido no almoço, algumas horas antes. Então, só se manteve imóvel, olhando para as ondas e pensando em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o movimento delas.

—  É uma pena que você não consiga apreciar essa beleza — Salazariel falou, sem virar o rosto. — Sem contorcer o rosto desse jeito, pelo menos.

Vic apertou os lábios.

—  Vou me acostumar — soltou rapidamente, tentando manter a boca aberta o mínimo possível.

—  Claro, claro. Você é mesmo ótimo em se acostumar com as coisas.

O bardo franziu a testa e se virou, sabendo que seria mais fácil continuar aquela conversa se estivesse de costas para o mar.

—  O que isso quer dizer?

Salazariel se virou também, com um sorriso singelo aparecendo no canto dos lábios.

—  Ah, você sabe. Tô falando de como você se acostumou com a sua irmã sendo uma aventureira classe A. Ou comigo sendo o melhor amigo dela. Ou com Fliq não caindo mais aos seus pés.

Vic abriu a boca e olhou para o outro como quem dissesse “a ousadia!”, e Salaz riu.

—  Enfim, você tem certas constantes. Espero que o enjoo náutico não seja uma delas.

Salaz parecia pronto para se afastar. Vic não conseguiria deixar aquilo terminar ali, seu cérebro buscando as palavras que atingiriam o druida com a mesma força.

—  Não que o Fliq esteja caindo muito na sua também.

Salaz ficou imóvel por um segundo e olhou para o bardo, ainda com um sorriso, agora mais sarcástico.

—  Também não se acostumou com isso, Vitorino? Poxa, parece que você torcia mais pra gente do que eu imaginava.

Vic podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva, mais ainda quando pensava que poderia parecer vergonha. Mas ele tinha suas cartas na manga.

—  Pelo contrário, estou bem acostumado com o Fliq solteiro. Acho que ele está se dando muito bem assim.

Era um início de blefe, e ele era bom nisso. Salazariel deu um passo para mais perto de Vic, não exatamente ameaçador, mas também não não.

—  Se você está tentando me causar ciúmes, devia saber que eu estou muito além disso.

—  Só estou falando os fatos. Ele aprendeu a se divertir, com ou sem você.

—  Ótimo. É o que ele merece.

—  É mesmo.

—  É mesmo.

Eles se encararam por um, dois, cinco segundos intermináveis. Ambos pareciam ter algo mais a dizer, mas não sabiam o que.

—  Eu acho — Vic começou, devagar, ainda sustentando o olhar e refletindo o sorrisinho do druida. — Que ele ainda tem muito a aprender sobre diversão. E eu tenho muito a ensinar.

—  Hmmm. Interessante. Eu também tenho bastante a dizer, inclusive para que ele aproveite bem a viagem.

—  Também pensei na viagem. Ele com certeza vai querer passar mais tempo com quem tiver as melhores ideias…

—  O que certamente é o meu caso.

Vic riu, balançando a cabeça.

—  Você vai dar dicas de pescaria? Por favor, Salaz. Eu tenho um repertório enorme que funciona em qualquer lugar, mesmo no meio do mar.

—  Isso é uma aposta, então?

Vic não sabia que queria chegar nisso, mas assim que ouviu a palavra “aposta”, teve certeza que era exatamente o que gostaria. Ele esticou a mão.

—  Claro. Apostamos o que?

—  Acho que o Fliq pode decidir isso.

Parecia uma ideia incrível e terrível ao mesmo tempo.

–

Eles se encaminharam para as cabines, sem nenhuma dúvida de onde Fliq estaria naquele momento. Mesmo com poucos dias de viagem, os dois reconheciam a rotina do ladino: tomar café da manhã no refeitório com os companheiros, voltar para a cabine para ler um dos livros que trouxera na bagagem, sair para tomar ar fresco por algum tempo durante a tarde e retornar para acompanhar Geburath no bar quando anoitece, apesar de não estar sempre bebendo junto.

Nesse momento, era a hora da leitura. Salaz e Vic bateram na porta ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo um pequeno gritinho de susto do lado de dentro.

Assim que abriu a porta e viu os dois ali, espremidos para ficar em seu campo de visão, Fliq soube que alguma coisa estava errada.

—  O que… vocês querem?

Ambos começaram a falar, mas Fliq levantou uma mão para calá-los.

—  Quer saber, vamos lá pro refeitório. Estou sentindo que vai ser uma longa conversa.

–

Não foi tão longa quanto o meio-elfo imaginava, mas a conversa certamente chamou a atenção de mais pessoas no refeitório.

Depois de explicar a ideia do desafio, tanto Vic quanto Salaz já tinham suas torcidas prontas ao redor. Vicky sorria orgulhosa, com toda a certeza do mundo que o amigo levaria a vitória, bem como Núfirus e Shura. Touro, é claro, bateu na mesa para gritar que Vic podia não ser o melhor em tudo, mas era o melhor em se divertir. Geburath discordou, mas ainda estava do lado do humano. Shi só revirou os olhos e disse que iria reunir as apostas do pessoal, porque ela não era besta.

Depois de toda a animação em torno dos dois participantes, incluindo de outros tripulantes que estavam por ali, estava na hora de decidir o prêmio. Todo mundo se voltou para Fliq, que ficou imediatamente desconfortável.

—  Por que eu tenho que decidir isso?

—  Você que vai escolher quem é o companheiro mais divertido — Vic disse. — É apenas justo que você escolha o grande prêmio também.

O ladino olhou de um para outro, depois para os amigos que estavam ansiosamente aguardando. Ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa que poderia ser do interesse dos dois e, bem… seria muito egocêntrico falar em voz alta? Provavelmente. Ele já estava bem melhor em reconhecer seus atributos, mas ainda era bem esquisito pensar em algo tão…

—  Um beijo? — ele falou baixinho, olhando para a mesa repleta de mãos.

—  Que? Fala alto — Geburath gritou ao seu lado.

—  Ehmm, pode ser… um beijo… eu acho. Sei lá.

Se estivesse olhando para cima, veria o brilho que passou pelos olhos dos competidores. Simultaneamente, porém, Salazariel estendeu a mão para tocar a de Fliq, pousada sobre a mesa.

—  Tem certeza, Fliq?

O ladino sorriu com o toque e olhou para cima. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia nada com a ideia de beijar o ex-namorado ou o ex… seja lá o que for que Vic fosse. Porém, ele evoluíra muito na sua relação com os dois e com si próprio. As coisas não precisavam ser tão sérias, e ele bem que poderia aproveitar o prêmio daquela competição idiota também.

—  Tenho.

O druida assentiu e se afastou de novo, olhando para Vic e levantando uma caneca qualquer que pegou — ignorando o resmungo de Geburath — e propondo um brinde.

—  Que o melhor vença!

Vic repetiu a fala e brindou também, trocando o olhar de Salaz para Fliq enquanto o restante da party gritava em uma animação exagerada que contagiou todo mundo no recinto.

–

A noite foi de planejamentos nas duas cabines — ou, no caso, na cabine de Salaz e na proa, onde Vic se sentia melhor para pensar com o vento expulsando o mal-estar. Portanto, os jogos só começaram realmente no dia seguinte.

Salazariel foi o primeiro. Ele apareceu na porta de Fliq com uma bandeja improvisada e alguns frutos do mar que eram mais bonitos do que apetitosos, sorrindo enquanto o convidava para o refeitório para ver uma surpresinha. Fliq claramente adorou a iniciativa — apesar de ter achado mais romântico do que divertido, mas não iria reclamar — e seguiu o druida, curioso.

No refeitório, um som alto começou assim que os meio-elfos chegaram. Vicky estava batendo seu pandeiro ritmicamente, Shura acompanhava com um violino e até Núfirus participava com algumas notas simples no alaúde de Vicky. A imagem já era surpreendente por si só para Fliq, que não conseguia imaginar como Voz Venturosa fora convencida a emprestar um instrumento seu e muito menos a dividir as atenções em uma apresentação musical. Salazariel realmente tinha seu charme para conseguir as coisas.

Fliq sorria enquanto ia pegar mais algumas coisas para comer e beber, facilmente contagiado com a música que preenchia o ambiente. Não era o único, aliás; o refeitório estava cheio, mais do que o normal para um horário anterior ao almoço, e todos pareciam aproveitar o show gratuito.

Menos Vic, é claro, que observava com cara feia, sentado na mesma mesa em que seus amigos batucavam para acompanhar a melodia. Mas tudo bem. A brincadeira estava apenas começando.

Naquela mesma noite, foi a vez de Vic bater à porta de Fliq, que já estava se preparando para encontrar Geburath no bar como era costumeiro naqueles dias. O ladino nem perguntou nada quando o bardo o pediu para segui-lo para fora.

Eles caminharam até o través e Fliq já conseguia ver de longe que algo tinha sido montado por ali. A lateral do navio estava apinhada de velas e envoltas (com alguma distância para não queimarem) por papeis coloridos que Vic disse serem chamados “celofenus” ou algo assim. O resultado era lindo, cores dançantes por todo lado e um risco iminente de incêndio. Empolgante!

Touro e Shi estavam lá, cada um com caneco de cerveja, e Geburath com dois. Vic puxou Fliq para o meio dos amigos e ofereceu um copo para ele também, que prontamente aceitou. Em seguida, ele ouviu as explicações orgulhosas da prima sobre como ela enfeitiçou o ambiente para que a coisa toda não pegasse fogo, e como criou um drink especial para eles. Vic limpou a garganta e deixou claro que foi uma criação conjunta.

De qualquer forma, a noite se estendeu e até outros tripulantes e membros da party vizinha decidiram se enturmar. Fliq adorou a beleza das luzes, as conversas fáceis e os drinks também coloridos que eram quase doces demais. Só sentiu falta de Salazariel, mas não disse nada para não desmanchar o sorriso triunfante que Vic exibia o tempo todo.

–

A próxima semana foi pontuada de atividades, geralmente intercaladas entre Salaz e Vic. No dia seguinte da festinha no través, Vic passou horas lutando contra a ressaca, enquanto o druida levava Fliq para ouvir histórias de seus livros favoritos sob a brisa do mar. Depois, o bardo usou uma mistura de charme e ameaça (respectivamente seu e de Geburath) para convencer alguns tripulantes a fazerem uma apresentação teatral cômica. Ele também precisou dar algumas peças de ouro para o capitão, já que aparentemente só seu corpo “não pagaria completamente pela humilhação da tripulação, embora fosse pagamento mais do que suficiente” para o tieflin.

Com o tempo, porém, tanto Vic quanto Salaz precisaram improvisar sem contar com a ajuda de seus amigos, que estavam ficando cansados e só queriam ficar de boa durante a viagem. Até Fliq estava um pouco cansado, embora não demonstrasse, porque sabia que era bem mais cansativo para os dois elaborarem seus planos e os colocarem em prática.

A situação só começou a ficar realmente mais interessante na segunda semana.

Sem apoio, os competidores começaram a chamar mais atenção para si mesmos na hora de fazer algo divertido. Ou que eles supunham ser divertido. Foram dias de sucessivas tentativas: 

Vic com jogos de taverna especiais versão alto mar; 

Salaz usando suas habilidades para fazer um pequeno show aquático;

Vic dando seu próprio show de dança e luta no meio do refeitório;

Salaz se transformando nos animais mais improváveis a pedido da plateia;

Vic dando inspiração para toda a tripulação com sua flauta;

Salaz convocando animais marinhos estranhos para aparecer sobre a água, impressionando e assustando a todos no mesmo nível.

Ficou óbvio para todo mundo, menos para eles, que a competição não tinha mais nada a ver com diversão. Eles só queriam se provar melhores. Eventualmente, nem tinham certeza mais se Fliq estava assistindo suas peripécias (e, por vezes, não estava mesmo).

No começo da terceira semana, o bardo estava mais uma vez no convés, sentado de costas para o mar e rabiscando alguns papeis. Sobressaltou-se quando percebeu Salazariel sentando ao seu lado.

—  Esses são os planos para as suas próximas loucuras?

—  Sim — Vic respondeu e dobrou tudo sem cuidado, fazendo uma cara feia. — E não te interessam.

—  Calma, Vitorino. Vim em paz.

O druida levantou as mãos em sinal de trégua e Vic deu de ombros, mas não voltou às suas tarefas. Ao invés disso, suspirou, tombou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

—  Você não tem mais ficado tão enjoado, não é?

Vic abriu os olhos e encarou o meio-elfo ao seu lado. Assentiu, um pouco desconfortável pela tentativa de jogar conversa fora.

—  É, falei que ia me acostumar. Apesar de… — ele hesitou, avaliando o outro por um momento, como se tentando entender se aquilo era um jeito de buscar informações. Mas agora já tinha começado. — Ainda não consigo ficar olhando o mar.

Salaz olhou para cima, como se lembrando de algo, e se levantou. Estendeu a mão para que Vic o imitasse, o que aconteceu, não sem alguma desconfiança. Eles se voltaram para o mar.

—  Quando você está aqui, você olha para onde? — o druida perguntou.

—  Para o mar, ué. As ondas e tal.

—  Você fixa o olhar em um ponto específico?

—  Ahn… acho que sim.

Salaz sorriu.

—  Esse é o problema. Você precisa olhar para o horizonte. Se você vê a água se movendo enquanto você está parado, sua mente fica confusa.

Vic piscou algumas vezes e fez o que o outro falou. Depois de alguns segundos, já conseguia perceber que o incômodo no estômago não estava ameaçando chegar, como sempre acontecia. Ele soltou um “oh”.

Os dois continuaram ali, observando o horizonte, quietos. O sol ainda estava alto e logo eles teriam que ir comer ou ficariam sem nada até o horário da janta. Mas aquele era um momento calmo, ainda que meio esquisito, e ninguém se apressou.

–

Os dias seguintes foram mais sossegados, para a alegria de literalmente todos no barco. Salaz e Vic preparam algumas atividades mais singelas com Fliq, como contação de histórias menos épicas e mais cotidianas, ou brincadeiras simples de arremesso nas quais o ladino obviamente ganhava de qualquer maneira.

Mas a competitividade ainda estava em alta e, ao longo das noites nas cabines, ambos pensavam o que poderia ser incrível o bastante para encerrar aquela disputa com chave de ouro. Ainda faltava um tempo, mas sabiam que precisavam se adiantar. Não conseguiam nem imaginar o que o outro estaria planejando.

Esse foco só se perdeu em um dia em que os dois chegaram até Fliq no mesmo momento. O ladino estava lendo do lado de fora, e se encolheu ao ver duas sombras sobre si. Vic e Salaz estavam ali, mas se encaravam, surpresos.

—  Eu vim chamar o Fliq para experimentar algumas coisas novas no refeitório — o druida falou, cruzando os braços.

Vic franziu a sobrancelha.

—  Eu… também. Você tem certeza que é agora? Agora mesmo?

—  Sim, Vitorino. Eu acertei com o capitão de… 

Os dois entenderam ao mesmo tempo e reviraram os olhos. Não olharam para saber, mas o tieflin estava mais afastado, observando a situação com um sorriso malicioso. Os dois pagaram por tempo na cozinha, não era problema dele quando.

Fliq olhou de um para o outro, fechou o livro de uma vez e se levantou.

—  Para a sorte de vocês, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Contrariados, o druida e o bardo acompanharam Fliq para as mesas internas, não sem perceber o quanto ele parecia se divertir com aquilo. Certamente mais do que se estivesse só com um ou outro.

No refeitório, uma mesa central estava cheia de pratos diferenciados — da melhor forma possível, considerando o que tinham em estoque e as ideias mirabolantes dos competidores. Eram carnes, pães, molhos e cremes variados, dois tipos de purê, alguns vegetais cozidos e um prato de salmão que parecia especialmente apetitoso. Tudo estava misturado, disposto na mesa como um grande banquete.

Vic sentiu as bochechas queimarem de raiva.

—  Eles nem separaram!

Salazariel estava em silêncio, mas também parecia irritado. Fliq, por outro lado, foi rapidamente se sentar e começou a comer, sem dar muita atenção para quem dizia que aquilo tinha sido sua ideia. Ele logo percebeu que outros tripulantes e seus amigos estavam afastados, olhando feio para aquela comoção.

—  Pessoal, acho que tem comida demais só pra mim. Até pra nós três. Por que não chamam o pessoal?

Vic resmungou algo sobre aquilo ter sido pago para ser só para eles, mas não impediu Salaz de gesticular para os demais. Logo, a mesa estava cheia, com bastante falatório e mãos indo de um lado para o outro, sendo lambuzadas e lambidas em seguida.

No fim das contas, Salaz e Vic se sentiram bem com a recepção geral, por mais que eles tenham dado apenas ideias (e dinheiro), e o elogio de fato fosse para o cozinheiro do navio. Na verdade, o banquete escalou tão bem que todos estavam se divertindo e bebendo sem mais lembrar que estavam em uma competição. Até Vicky estava dando um tempo para o irmão.

Vic se pegou observando Salazariel algumas vezes, subitamente pensando que estava saboreando algo que o rival havia planejado, e em seguida tacando o foda-se para isso. Salaz era mais discreto, mas fez o mesmo uma ou duas vezes.

Eles só deram atenção a isso novamente, de fato, quando um dos tripulantes mais afastados terminou seu pedaço de salmão e gritou:

—  Caralho, esse aqui tava ótimo, de quem foi a ideia do salmão?

A conversa diminuiu o tom e várias cabeças se viraram para a ponta da mesa, onde Vic, Salaz e Fliq estavam. Eles pararam de comer e se encararam. Por um momento, parecia que ninguém ia dizer nada. Vic sentiu o coração tropeçar entre as batidas, sem entender bem porquê.

Mas Salazariel sorriu e respondeu.

—  Foi minha.

O barulho voltou ao normal imediatamente, exceto por algumas pessoas que continuaram observando o druida e o bardo. Shura, Núfirus e Touro, especialmente, viram aquilo como o que realmente era: um tapa na cara metafórico. Supostamente, não haveria vencedores em uma atividade só, mas aquilo claramente foi um atestado de vitória. E Vic não gostava de perder.

O humano engoliu em seco e olhou para o prato, pensando se sair dali nesse momento seria pior. Decidiu que sim, e virou a cerveja que sobrou em seu caneco. Então abriu um sorriso nada convincente e pediu para que alguém passasse o salmão.

Salazariel disfarçou, mas achou aquela uma forma bem digna de perder. Ficou tão orgulhoso de si mesmo e intrigado pela reação de Vitorino que nem se deu conta que Fliq estava olhando de um para o outro sem parar.

–

Na quarta semana, após algumas atividades que ficavam no limiar entre o espalhafatoso e o desnecessário, Salazariel tomou uma decisão impulsiva no meio de um jantar onde praticamente todo mundo estava presente.

Ele subiu na mesa, limpou a garganta e declarou:

—  Essa é a história, ouçam o druida!... Da viagem da maior heroína de todos os tempos e de seu melhor e muito sábio amigo, ao plano das lamentações eternas, em busca de um poderoso artefato que iria mudar pra sempre a vida dos…

Uma batida na mesa o fez parar. Não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver Vic se pronunciando.

—  Desculpa, por que que a gente tá ouvindo um druida contar uma história?

Vic se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Salaz, que mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. O bardo caía como um patinho.

—  Eu sei que você é o profissional a ser consultado quando o assunto é jardinagem, mas quando a gente tá falando de histórias épicas, o próprio ditado já diz: ouçam o  _ bardo _ .

Salaz se aproximou só mais um pouquinho, incentivando propositalmente o que ele queria que se tornasse uma competição espontânea. Sabia que estava conseguindo quando falou  _ “lamentável, Voz do Vento” _ em tom baixo e viu Vic estreitar os olhos, encarando-o sem piscar. Era quase possível ver um tom avermelhado nas bochechas do humano, mas poderia ser só impressão.

—  Sem falar que essa história não tá com nada — Vic continuou. — Vamos falar de um lugar impronunciável, que o mundo prefere fingir que não existe. De um chão poeirento onde os deuses não vão. O tipo de lugar que faz com que você tenha que se tornar sua própria deusa. Vamos falar… de Voragem!

Ambos perceberam que os ânimos da plateia estavam crescendo. Nesta altura, com os olhares ainda trancados um no outro, Vic também se interessava em seguir o joguinho do meio-elfo.

—  A mesa dos perdedores é lá no canto, bardo.

—  Não tem algum animal em extinção pra você ir proteger na floresta, druida?

Salaz continuaria com as provocações facilmente, se não fossem interrompidos por Vicky, rindo e chamando todas as atenções para si.

—  Vocês dois são patéticos. É muito fácil contar uma história sobre a maior heroína de todos os tempos ou sobre uma doida que achava que era deusa. Qualquer bardo classe B ou druida consegue fazer isso.

Salaz suspirou fundo enquanto Vicky continuava a falar sobre uma história chata que seria feita incrível em sua voz. Ele percebeu imediatamente que era o fim de seu plano. Vic não fugiria de uma competição com a irmã, muito menos uma daquelas. Então ele se afastou, não querendo se envolver quando a situação estava  _ assim _ . Observou de longe quando Shura e Geburath se aproximaram para acompanhar os contos com ouvidos atentos, e quando um bardo qualquer foi chamado para tomar sua posição.

Até que foi divertido. Eventualmente, viu Fliq sentando-se ao seu lado.

—  Você vai só deixar ele levar a noite hoje? — o ladino perguntou, de forma leve, sem realmente esperar uma resposta séria. Salaz sorriu para ele.

—  Eu sou bonzinho, cê sabe. Depois posso mostrar minhas habilidades em contação de histórias épicas sem precisar ficar no meio dessa treta — ele finalizou apontando para os irmãos, que se mantinham sobre a mesa de braços cruzados um para o outro.

—  Mostrar pra ele, né — Fliq comentou rapidamente, olhando para frente.

—  Que?

O ladino virou o rosto com uma expressão neutra.

—  Mostrar para o Vic, você quis dizer. Você não se importa realmente com o que os outros pensam.

Salazariel foi pego de surpresa. Ele franziu o cenho.

—  E desde quando me importo com o que o Voz do Vento pensa?

—  Você que me diga.

Fliq ainda estava impossível de ler. Ele parecia se esforçar para manter o rosto parado enquanto Salaz sentia uma onda de confusão atravessá-lo. 

Ele se importava?

E dava pra ver?

–

Mais tarde, quando a maioria das pessoas já estava em suas respectivas cabines, Salazariel foi pegar um ar e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Vic no mesmo lugar, no convés. Ao se aproximar, dessa vez o bardo também não se sobressaltou, apesar de estar de costas para ele — e de frente para o mar.

—  Achei que você estaria cansado depois de bardear por aí com a Vicky por horas.

Vic sorriu de leve ao ouvir a voz do druida ao seu lado, mas continuou observando o horizonte, deixando que sua visão periférica absorvesse a beleza do oceano noturno sem causar desconfortos intestinais. Ele já mal sentia náuseas, no geral, e em parte estava até triste por estarem se aproximando dos últimos dias de viagem.

—  Contar histórias não me cansa, me dá energia.

—  Claro, claro — Salaz parou por alguns segundos. — Então você ainda tem fôlego pra mais algumas?

Vic se virou, curioso.

—  Mas não tem mais ninguém acordado.

Salaz deu de ombros e o encarou.

—  Tem eu. E eu também tenho histórias pra contar. Quero ver você engolir suas piadinhas de jardinagem.

Vic deu uma risada baixa, rápida, que pareceu surpreender ele próprio.

—  Ok, já que você se acha tão bom, druida. Começa aí.

E Salaz começou. Buscou na memória uma das dezenas de jornadas épicas em que se envolvera e utilizou todos os floreios que aprendera com anos de convivência ao lado de Vicky. Depois, Vic fez o mesmo, apesar de suas histórias raramente envolverem ele e sim seus amigos.

As horas se passaram e as luas subiram e desceram sem que os dois notassem. Eles não estavam bebendo, mas também não estavam com sono. Só perceberam que a noite foi embora quando o sol surgiu timidamente no horizonte.

Eles se levantaram e se espreguiçaram, percebendo repentinamente o quanto estavam cansados. Havia alguma vergonha nos olhares quando notaram o que havia acontecido (uma noite inteira conversando? Eles?), mas não tanta que os impedisse de finalizar a pequena “competição” só deles.

—  Ok — Vic falou, se encaminhando para a entrada interna do barco. — Você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei. É claro que eu ainda te dei um pau…

—  Pff.

— …  mas não foi nada mal. Nada mal mesmo.

—  Igualmente, Voz do Vento.

Em silêncio, eles abriram caminho para suas cabines e dormiram tão rápido que nem se trocaram antes. No dia seguinte, a tripulação e as parties tiveram um dia tranquilo, sem nenhuma “diversão” surpresa.

Fliq foi até checar se estavam bem. Sorriu para cada um ao ver suas caras amassadas de sono, voltou para a própria cabine e pensou que decidir o vencedor daquilo tudo seria mais difícil do que o planejado.

–

Faltava apenas três dias para o desembarque final. O capitão deixou claro, tanto para Vic quanto para Salaz, que se quisessem fazer mais alguma de suas peripécias, a hora era agora. Ele não queria bagunça nos últimos dias, que já seriam cheios de trabalho para toda a tripulação. Vic até tentou conseguir mais prazo, mas não tinha nem ouro nem charme o bastante para desfazer a decisão do tieflin dessa vez.

A verdade era que os competidores estavam fritando os cérebros para pensar em algo digno de encerrar o show. Pelo menos algo que não colocasse o navio inteiro em perigo. As noites anteriores foram de planejamento e pequenos testes, de forma que todo mundo estava curioso para descobrir qual seria o resultado.

Quando a tarde desaparecia, inúmeras pessoas fizeram um circulo na parte mais ampla do navio, do lado de fora, enquanto Vic e Salaz se postavam no centro. Fliq estava perto, animado e um pouco receoso.

Quando o público já estava começando a reclamar sobre a demora, Salazariel fez um gesto para que Vic começasse primeiro. Este sorriu sarcasticamente e levantou a voz.

—  Atenção! Para o meu truque final nessa viagem divertidíssima, eu preciso de alguns voluntários…

Vic falou enquanto já olhava para seus amigos. Shi revirou os olhos e Geburath quase falou que nem pensar, mas a curiosidade venceu todos. Por fim, as duas e Touro foram para o centro do círculo. Mas não era o bastante: Vic se virou para os demais aventureiros, convidativo.

Shura pulou para a frente, animada, e Vicky decidiu ir para se mostrar corajosa. Núfirus negou, dizendo que alguém deveria estar pronto para resolver as coisas se algo desse errado. Salazariel nem achou que estava sendo considerado, mas foi também quando viu o olhar insistente de Vic sobre ele.

—  Agora, Fliq, venha até aqui também.

O ladino não demorou a se colocar ao lado do bardo, de frente para todos os companheiros. Vic olhou para um dos tripulantes que estava por ali e pareceu pedir para que ele andasse logo com alguma coisa. Então limpou a garganta e prosseguiu:

—  Vamos fazer uma brincadeira. Eu vou usar minhas incríveis habilidades para criar um Véu sobre esse grupo. Isso significa que cada um aqui ganhará a aparência de outra pessoa. Inclusive eu.

Fliq piscava para ele, ainda sem entender. Viu com o canto do olho que um tripulante chegava correndo com dois baldes de cerveja.

—  O seu objetivo, Fliq — o bardo chamava a atenção novamente. — É adivinhar quem é quem com as aparências trocadas. Para cada um que você acertar, um gole de cerveja pra comemorar!

Ele terminou a frase em um grito, fazendo com que o público também gritasse, animado.

—  Mas, para cada erro, você terá que sofrer a consequência que a pessoa escolher. A de verdade, sem a ilusão.

Geburath soltou uma risada alta e repentina, que assustou Fliq e mais umas 5 pessoas próximas.

—  Sem consequências muito perigosas, é claro — Vic se apressou, olhando para Geburath com cara fechada por alguns segundos. Em seguida, voltou a sorrir. — Mas vai ser um bom incentivo para que todo mundo finja bem.

Vic retirou das vestes um pequeno espelho, virou-se para Fliq e para a plateia e pronunciou:

—  Regras entendidas?

Assentindo, Fliq se remexeu no lugar, ansioso. Deu uma pequena travada quando Vic o virou de costas, para que ele não decorasse a posição do pessoal, que foi instruído então a trocar de lugares.

—  Quando eu falar, Fliq, você poderá olhar para trás e poderá fazer no máximo uma pergunta para cada um, para tentar descobrir quem é. Pronto? Então…

Vic fechou os olhos e começou a cantar baixinho, torcendo para que a magia desse certo. Ele andou estudando, então teoricamente deveria funcionar. Com a voz firme, ele criou o Véu e soube que funcionou ao ouvir a surpresa da plateia. Abrindo os olhos, ele olhou ao redor e sorriu largamente com a visão.

Estavam todos ali: Geburath, Vicky, Shura, Salaz, Touro e Shi. Mas todos estavam de olhos arregalados olhando uns para os outros, e então para as próprias mãos e roupas. Vic passou com o espelho rapidamente para que cada um confirmasse sua nova identidade, então fez “shh” com a mão e se misturou a eles. Cutucou o Vic falso, parando ao seu lado. A ilusão entendeu prontamente:

—  Agora, Fliq!

Fliq se virou e ficou genuinamente surpreso com o quão boa era a ilusão. Só parecia que todo mundo tinha mudado de lugar. Ele olhou atentamente para cada um e decidiu começar pela ponta direita da fileira, com a pessoa que tinha a aparência de Geburath.

Ele estreitou os olhos e pensou. Do nada, olhou para o lado e disse:

—  Aquela é a Joana?

—  Onde?

Fliq riu.

—  Em lugar nenhum, Touro.

—  Droga! — o tom era tão destoante do de Geburath que ficou claro para todos que Fliq tinha acertado. — Mas eu podia ser a Shi…

—  A Shi não teria olhado… — Fliq começou e iria terminar a frase assim, mas prosseguiu. — Desse jeito. Você olhou para cima.

Touro riu e deu de ombros. Murmurando na outra ponta da fileira, Vic (o verdadeiro) desfez um pouco da magia e Touro apareceu verdadeiramente. Fliq gritou, junto com a tripulação, e ganhou um belo gole de cerveja.

A brincadeira continuou. Alguns foram mais difíceis, outros mais fáceis. Shura, por exemplo, nunca cruzava os braços daquele jeito; era uma posição bem característica da Shi. Já no caso de Vicky, Fliq teve que pensar em uma pergunta perspicaz, porque nada parecia entregar a pessoa por trás da fachada. Foi com isso em mente que ele percebeu que deveria ser alguém que conhecia a Vicky muito bem, ou a observava bastante. Para tirar a dúvida, na hora da sua pergunta, ele contou uma piada qualquer sobre guerra e caos. A risada veio na hora, e Geburath foi revelada.

Por fim, sobraram Salaz e Vic. Fliq quase se deu como vitorioso, mas eles poderiam não ter trocado só para sacaneá-lo. Então ele analisou com cuidado os detalhes da pose de cada um, dos sorrisos, dos olhares. Conhecia-os muito bem, bem demais, mas foi mais complicado do que esperava.

Parando em frente aos dois, ele finalmente apontou para Vic e falou que era o próprio Vic. Que não haviam trocado. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio enquanto um murmúrio dominou o ar, vindo dos lábios de Salaz, e as últimas ilusões foram desfeitas: eles haviam trocado, sim.

—  Parece que você errou dois de uma vez, Fliq — Vic falou, vitorioso.

Fliq pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas não tanto. Vic não conseguia ter certeza se ele errou de propósito. Mas quando ia abrir a boca para questionar isso, Salaz o interrompeu.

—  Ok, Vitorino, foi uma ótima brincadeira, mas perdemos tempo demais nisso. Depois o Fliq sofre as tais “consequências” — o druida fez o sinal de aspas com a mão, não sem antes dar uma piscada rápida para Fliq. — Agora é minha vez.

Vic imitou o gesto que o outro fez mais cedo, indicando que ele poderia passar, e deixou o centro do círculo livre. Fliq se afastou um pouco também, e Salaz se tornou o centro das atenções.

—  Belo truque, Voz do Vento, belo truque. Foi divertido. Agora deixe que alguém com magia de  _ verdade _ mostre do que é capaz.

Sob dezenas de olhares atentos, Salazariel iniciou o que se tornou uma série de apresentações, se contassem cada uma de suas ações. Primeiro, ele conjurou para si a capacidade de andar no ar, flutuando sobre a multidão. Em seguida, ele olhou para cima e, respirando fundo, soltou o ar ao mesmo tempo em que as nuvens que tapavam o sol se afastaram, deixando o clima limpo. Gesticulando em direção ao mar, ele criou uma pequena onda, guiando-a de um lado para outro, passando pelo barco — e o fazendo ondular levemente, recebendo diversos gritos do pessoal abaixo — e aumentando conforme se afastava. Quando estava longe o bastante, ele fez com que a onda se tornasse bem maior e quebrasse no ar, criando um show espetacular que arrancou aplausos dispersos.

Descendo um pouco no ar, Salaz estendeu uma mão para Fliq enquanto mantinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Fliq segurou, sem saber bem o que fazer, e se assustou quando Salaz aplicou sobre ele a possibilidade de caminhar no vento também. Eles subiram, mais, e mais, e mais, até que o barco parecesse pequeno lá embaixo.

—  Quer um pouco de adrenalina? — Salaz perguntou, fazendo com que sua voz chegasse ao outro sem problemas apesar da ventania lá de cima.

Fliq pensou por um segundo e assentiu. No mesmo momento, ele começou a cair.

O ladino nem conseguia gritar, tão surpreso estava com a queda e com a proximidade veloz do mar e do barco e do grupo de pessoas que estava começando a ser visível e os rostos assustados olhando para cima…

Imediatamente, Fliq sentiu a velocidade da queda reduzir um pouco e, em seguida, um baque peludo vir contra seu corpo. Ele não conseguia ver direito o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que estava seguro entre as asas de um grande pássaro. Fliq riu, e gritou, e riu de novo enquanto Salaz rodopiava com ele pelo ar.

Foi só ao se aproximarem do navio que conseguiram ouvir os aplausos. Todo mundo parecia muito animado, e logo vieram perguntar para ele como foi a experiência, enquanto Salazariel se transformava de volta em um meio-elfo altivo.

Até Vic parecia estar próximo de dar o braço a torcer. Ele não estava se jogando em cima de Salaz ou de Fliq como os outros, é claro que não, mas suas expressões de desgosto já foram piores.

A noite se desenrolou em mais bebedeira e comida. Era consenso geral que aquela seria a última confraternização antes do fim da viagem, em dois dias, então ninguém pareceu se importar em estabelecer limites.

No refeitório, no meio do falatório, da música e dos barulhos de pratos e mesas e cadeiras se arrastando, alguém gritou:

—  E quem ganhou, afinal?

Os olhares caíram sobre Fliq, que pôde sentir o rosto corando. Ele terminou de engolir a carne que estava mastigando e olhou para Vic e Salaz, um pouco distantes na mesa. Todo mundo já estava bêbado a essa altura, mas os olhares voaram para ele, atentíssimos.

—  Bom… eh….

Fliq limpou a garganta e levantou o copo.

—  Eu declaro empate! Ninguém ganhou nem perdeu!

O refeitório inteiro começou a vaiar, reclamar ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Fliq estava nervoso e voltou a bebericar sua cerveja como quem não fez nada.

—  Nada disso, Fliq! — Vic dizia, caminhando para perto dele. Salaz vinha pelo outro lado da mesa. — Alguém tem que ganhar!

—  Vocês disseram que eu decidia, e eu decidi que é empate!

—  Fliq — Salaz sempre tinha o tom mais ameno e convincente, mas o ladino o conhecia bem. — É só escolher, vai! Ninguém vai ficar chateado.

Fliq olhou de um para o outro. E de um para o outro de novo. E sacudiu a cabeça.

—  Não, a decisão está tomada, é isso!

Jogando os braços pra cima, exasperado, Vic olhou para Salaz. Alguns segundos depois, eles pareceram ter se comunicado em silêncio. Ao mesmo tempo, viraram para Fliq e disseram:

—  É a sua consequência!

Fliq ficou quieto, novamente olhando de um para o outro, dessa vez como se procurando uma saída. 

—  Minha consequência é não poder dar empate?

—  Isso — Vic falou, sorrindo como se já fosse vitorioso. — Você tem que falar quem vai ganhar um beijo. Sem fugir.

Fliq suspirou, terminou sua cerveja e se levantou. Todos ao redor esperavam, ansiosos. Finalmente, ele disse:

—  Os dois vão ganhar.

E, depois de um momento de silêncio, completou:

—  Mas não de mim.

Virando-se, Fliq caminhou rapidamente para a saída do refeitório, ignorando as reclamações de literalmente todo mundo e rindo sozinho.

–

Assim que chegou à cabine, Fliq já esperava que os dois viriam atrás.

—  Como. Assim. Não de você. Fliq’svantrageras? — Salazariel falava pausadamente.

Vic vinha por trás balançando a cabeça, concordando com a indignação de Salaz.

—  Não de mim, ué.

—  De quem então?

Fliq olhou de um para o outro pela milésima vez nessa noite. Continuou encarando quando os dois soltaram inúmeros “ah, você tá brincando”, “sinceramente” e “lamentável”, até que ficassem quietos de novo.

Levantou-se e foi para a porta, empurrando os dois para dentro da cabine no processo.

—  Escuta, vocês fizeram esse escarcéu todo mais pra vocês do que qualquer outra coisa. E eu gostei, tá, eu realmente me diverti bastante, mas sabe o que vai ser mais divertido ainda? Ver vocês engolirem esse orgulho idiota. Principalmente você, Vic.

—  Como assim, principalmente eu?!

Fliq revirou os olhos e começou a deslizar a porta para fechá-la. No último momento em que seu rosto ainda aparecia para os dois, falou:

—  Só para de perder tempo. De novo.

A porta se fechou e os dois ouviram os passos de Fliq se afastando. Não estavam trancados, sabiam disso, mas a sensação era de aprisionamento de qualquer forma.

Ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu muito tempo, encarando qualquer coisa menos o outro. Então Salaz soltou uma risada baixinha, sem muito humor.

—  Que competição besta, né?

Vic suspirou e se jogou na cama de Fliq, desistindo de só ficar sentado.

—  Bom, pelo menos foi divertido. Era o objetivo, não era?

—  Achei que o objetivo fosse ganhar um beijo do príncipe ali — Salaz apontou para a porta por onde Fliq saíra.

Vic bufou.

—  A gente já tinha se desafiado antes disso. Acho que o objetivo era só…

—  Fazer birra?

—  Ei!

—  Eu tô falando de mim também.

Vic sorriu, olhando para o teto baixo da cabine. Sentiu Salaz se mexer na ponta da cama e logo o meio-elfo estava deitado ao seu lado. Vic engoliu em seco, da maneira mais discreta que conseguiu.

O silêncio durou mais algum tempo, novamente, só que muito mais carregado dessa vez. Vic não tirou os olhos do teto, como se algo terrível pudesse acontecer se tirasse. Isso até sentir Salaz se movimentando, não conseguindo não o encarar quando viu que o druida se colocara de lado, apoiando a cabeça com o cotovelo para ficar com o rosto acima do dele.

—  O que ele dizer com “para de perder tempo”? — Salaz perguntou, fitando Vic com muito mais atenção do que já fizera antes.

— …  que eu sou humano e vou morrer logo?

Salaz riu.

—  Não é mentira. Então o que você precisa fazer para não perder mais tempo?

Vic não respondeu, mas também não desviou o olhar. Deu de ombros, da melhor maneira que conseguia naquela posição.

—  Não tem nenhuma ideia? — Salaz falou ainda mais baixo, abaixando a cabeça um pouco mais. Vic negou, com um sorrisinho travesso ameaçando aparecer, replicado imediatamente por Salaz. — Tsc, tsc. Lamentável, Voz do Vento.

Se ainda tivesse algo a dizer, Vic não tinha mais chance.

Os lábios de Salaz eram mais quentes do que ele imaginava — não que ele já tivesse imaginado — e a lentidão em cada movimento permitiu que ambos descobrissem como aquele beijo funcionaria, sem pressa. Vic quase riu ao perceber que havia um certo gosto amadeirado, como se ele estivesse inspirando o ar em uma clareira no meio da floresta.

Salaz, por outro lado, sentia o hálito mais frio do bardo se misturando ao seu, e controlava a vontade de morder o lábio do outro, sabendo que poderia agir com um pouco de força demais para o momento. Sentia gosto de maresia, como se estivesse em uma praia deserta, só com o mar e a areia para fazer companhia.

Os gostos se misturaram mais e mais. Logo, o beijo tinha seu próprio sabor, que eles não conseguiam identificar. Mas continuaram tentando.

–

Algumas horas depois, Fliq viu novamente a imagem daquelas caras amassadas de sono, dessa vez juntas, e na sua cama. Ele balançou a cabeça, como quem diz “eu sabia”, e os deixou para descansar mais um pouco. Eles tinham ganhado uma competição, afinal. Mereciam aproveitar o prêmio. 

E se quisessem o outro prêmio, bem… talvez precisassem criar outro desafio. Fliq gostaria bastante disso.


End file.
